Victory of Asgore
by Raziere
Summary: Ever wonder what would've happened if Asgore won the battle against Frisk?


**Victory of Asgore**

With the final blow, he had won.

The child in the blue and purple shirt falls as they get hit by his last fireball. Asgore sighs, pick up the container and with surprising alacrity catches the red soul within like he had six times before. Then he waits, looking at the red soul.

"Come now, don't give up fallen child. You went through this at least ten times before, you told me yourself. Reset. I know it will keep happening until you win."

The red soul stays still. Asgore waits but the world remains. He didn't remember the resets exactly, but he had a feeling that that it should take less than few seconds for everything to reset. That it was just instantaneous- one moment he would win and the next, the battle would be beginning all over again.

A minute passes. Two minutes. Five minutes.

"No...you can't. You can't have given up." Asgore said nervously.

Seven minutes, eight minutes pass.

"Come now, no! You shouldn't be giving up! Who will bring me to justice!? I-I don't deserve to lead the Underground! Not after what I've done!" Asgore says, panicking.

Ten minutes pass, but the red soul remains still.

"Please, there needs to be a better way than this! If we go now...the war will just start all over again!

You can't do this to me! How can I live with this pain and regret!? Now I have the burden of seven children dead on my shoulders! Seven dead children! WHY!?"

Asgore rages at the soul, tears in his eyes. But the red soul remains still.

"Come back fallen child! Don't give up! Win this! Reset! Defeat me! Take my Soul and leave this wretched place!"

Asgore calls out...but nobody came.

"...Why?" he whispers weakly to himself.

He wonders why all this happened. Why all this suffering and bloodshed had to occur. Was there no escape? Asgore begins to curse the first war, he curses the seven wizards that imprisoned them. He curses The Barrier that holds them here, he curses the illness that took Chara, he curses the humans that killed Asriel, and he curses himself with going along with the lie he told to The Underground.

"Curse you human, Reset and strike me down, why don't you!" He grumbled.

There is no response, Asgore remains victorious.

Soon enough Asgore sighs and puts the container next to the rest of them.

"Well. This was my plan. I might as well go through the last of it. Even if I can't have happiness, at least they can see the sun once again."

He was going to have to announce this to the Underground. Once again? Do not kid yourself Asgore. Most of them have never seen it. Only you, Tori, perhaps that one turtle? Where did he go off to anyways? He remember that old turtle teasing him about the appellation "Fluffybuns." that Toriel gave him. What an embarrassing nickname, yet now he looks back upon it with fondness. Fluffybuns. A happier name, for a happier time. Would that he trade the Kingship for all the monsters happiness, all the kids coming back to life and to be known as Fluffybuns, laughed at in embarrassment for the rest of his days! If only he could.

He shook his head. Enough rambling in your thoughts. Asgore you need to stay on task. He summons up what little Determination he has left and walks forward to let one of the Royal Guard know of his victory, only for the last person he ever expected to come through the doorway. And she was angry.

"ASGORE DREAMURR!" Toriel thundered with all the rage only a mother and wife could muster.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?"

"Tori..." Asgore considers her with sadness.

"Don't you Tori me! You killed another one! Don't try to hide it, I see the seventh heart there!"

"Yes...Toriel. I was victorious." Asgore replies, despondent.

"Well!? Any justifications? Any thing to say for this!?" Toriel demanded.

"...No. I have no words to excuse me, Toriel. We have been over this. What is done is done. Let me at least free the monsters, get the worth out of the high price I've paid for this." He says lowly, trying to get past her. However Toriel blocks his way.

"That is nonsense and you know it! You could have sheltered the first human until they died of natural causes, taken their soul, gone beyond the barrier and found six more humans close to death willing to give up their souls to take back and break the Barrier! You know, like at a hospital!?" Toriel yells at him.

Asgore sighs. She was right in a way. There was no use arguing but he responded anyways.

"We do not know if that is viable. If that was ever viable. Asriel was attacked and he killed no one. If I went up, would they believe me? Would they shun me as they did to Asriel? See me as a demon to kill? I would have to fight back and kill the ignorant and the hateful, or I would have to endure their blows as Asriel did and die. That would not solve my kingdoms problems."

"Nonsense! It is not as if any humans remember the war anymore anyways! Their lifespans are short and their memories just as long." Toriel retorted back with a scowl.

"An unknown being approaching them with power over fire would not be much better." Asgore replies, his eyes a thousand miles away as he remembers the war, remembers the human warriors that perished in his flames charging at him. Asgore the Inferno the humans called him. If they remembered him at all, it would've been as a demon who burned a thousand warriors alive, never mind that he did so to protect the monsters under his leadership, never mind that he warned them, never mind that he tried every effort to bring about peace, and only got imprisonment for his troubles. Never mind that Determination even then was influencing events in the humans favor. No, he would be a demon to them even if Toriel was right.

"That is no excuse to try! You just sat and waited on your throne! You could've at least targeted victims that were not children!" Toriel raged at him.

"True, I have erred greatly. What of you though, Toriel? At least I had a plan. You did what? Go off to the Ruins and dwell in isolation? Abandon your kingdom? We are royalty Toriel, and our responsibility should be towards the people. Not our selfish desires. I believe a human once said to never let your sense of morality prevent you from doing what is right." Asgore replies somberly.

"I have sacrificed my morality for my people. Once they are on the surface and free to do as they like, I will happily accept whatever punishment you think appropriate. If they truly want a different leader than I, let them replace me as well."

"At least you know your guilty." Toriel says grumpily.

"That I am. It is done, let me at least get whatever good can come of this."

Next came Sans running in.

"Kiddo! Wheres the kid?" he asked worriedly.

Asgore and Toriel only looked silently sorrowful at him.

"Ah. It is done then..." Sans replied back, crestfallen. "I was rooting for them to."

"Excuse me...are you the voice beyond the door?" Toriel asked.

"Yeah...I'm Sans. For what its worth I kept my promise. I didn't harm the kid."

"I'm Toriel. Really? Then why did the kid die to Asgore just now?" Toriel said, folding her arms sternly.

"I'm the Royal Assassin. My job is to protect the king from any human powerful enough to kill monsters in one blow. My judgment of them concluded that they made friends with everyone they met, they didn't kill a single person, and therefore I didn't have to break my vow. I could not interfere with the fight with Asgore. It was either break your promise or side against the King in treason." Sans said.

"Oh...I apologize for putting you in such an impossible situation..." Toriel said sadly.

"Don't worry about it, Tori. I'm a bit of a lazybones anyways. Fighting either Asgore or the kid would be a skeleton of work!" he said jokingly.

She laughs at the pun despite the situation. Asgore frowns, why did HE get to call her "Tori"? He felt like an ex-husband who was watching his ex-wife move on without him after a divorce that happened years ago and now she was finding someone who agreed with her more than anyone. Idiot, he berated himself. That is exactly what happened, she just never made it official on paper. She divorced him as soon as she left for the Ruins. Well...whatever made her happy he guessed. He already was sacrificing himself for the entire Underground, why not Toriel's happiness as well? He let it pass without comment and continued walking with all the weight of a dead man on his shoulders. Though to be more accurate, the weight was probably closer to seven dead children. At least it was Sans. Sans was trustworthy. Asgore knew more than anyone that the few people Sans truly loved were under a protection that none could withstand.

Speaking of people whom Sans loves, Papyrus soon runs in shouting.

"HUMAN! WHERE ARE YOU! THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS HERE TO SAVE YOU! OH HEY ASGORE! WHERE IS THE HUMAN!?"

Asgore stops, silent for a moment, with Toriel and Sans frozen as well. Poor naive Papyrus, Asgore considered him. It was always a little painful for Asgore to speak to him, for he hated lying to the cheerful skeleton. Papyrus did not even know that humans were to be killed, rather than captured. Much less that their souls were to be used to break the Barrier. This life Underground was all he knew, was normal to him and he had little conception going back to the surface. So Asgore lies once again.

"The human went on a very long vacation, Papyrus. To the surface. It is likely you won't see them for a long time."

"OH! WELL TELL THEM TO SEND ME A POST CARD THEN!" Papyrus replied, chipper as always.

"WAIT! WHO IS THAT...IS THAT A SECOND ASGORE!? WHY IS HE SHAVED!?"

"Bro, this is Toriel. Y'know, the Queen?" Sans replies.

"NICE TO MEET YOU TORIEL Y'KNOW THE QUEEN! MY NAME IS THE GREAT PAPYRUS!"

"Nice to meet you Papyrus, sans has told me a lot about you. And its just Toriel, thanks."

"SANS YOU FRIEND HOARDER! HAVE YOU BEEN HOARDING THIS FRIEND!?"

"Nah, she just wouldn't go beyond her door, y'know, the one I kept talking to in Snowdin?"

"GOT IT. OH WELL, I'M OFF, BYE SANS, KING ASGORE, JUST TORIEL THANKS!"

Papyrus then runs off to do whatever he does. Puzzles? Spaghetti? Puzzles involving Spaghetti? Spaghetti involving Puzzles? Spaghetti puzzles involving puzzle spaghetti? Could be anything with him. As long as its Puzzles or Spaghetti.

"Say Toriel, what did you do all day in those Ruins anyways?" Sans asks

"Oh I gathered food to eat, read books, educated whatever humans fell through before they...went through the door. I know a lot about snails, would like to know about snails?"

"Well I'd love a tu-TORIEL about them yes!" Sans replies with a wink. Toriel laughs again while Asgore can swear he hears Papyrus groaning in the distance without even hearing the pun. Asgore keeps walking. Best to be moving on.

As he walks through the throne room, he is careful about not stepping on any of the flowers. Chara's favorite flower. The flowers Asriel died upon. The room closest to the surface that a hole spills sunlight down into it so that plants can grow and birds can sing from afar. Where else would one put the throne of all monsters underground? The most sacred place to them all? It was a symbol of the hope of eventually returning to the surface. The seat of his power was in his promise that they would one day be free and see the sun again. He could never forget that. Not within this room. It was a constant reminder of what his duty was. What his responsibility was.

Then came Undyne charging in.

"ASGORE! Where is the human!?"

"...I won against them, Undyne. Their soul is within the container." Asgore tells her.

"...Oh. Huh. Shame that. They just...gave up? Like that? One would think they'd have reset by now. C'mon they got to stay determined!"

"I'm surprised, Undyne, I thought you hated humans." Asgore replied with an eyebrow raised.

"Well...I did? I kind of thought I did? But really, I guess what I really hated was what humans did to us. To all of us. But the human, they showed me that I didn't. Not really. They came by, they made friends with me and...they weren't any different from any of the other kiddies. More determined, but not really all that different. Shame they lost."

Asgore smiles a little.

"That is good, Undyne. We will need such people who sees things so clearly. I'm glad you got past your hate."

"What? Really? Then why did you-" Undyne asked confused.

"My talk of revenge upon the humans was mere propaganda, Undyne. Said in a moment of anger long ago, then regretted ever since, the lie kept up to keep The Underground's hopes and dreams alive. I am not proud of this lie and I am sorry to see that you were a victim to it, thinking that you'd need to get your revenge on humans for the sake of monsters. Can you forgive me?"

"...Of course, you big fuzzball...but only if your planning on returning to the surface peacefully."

"Of course Undyne. I cannot in good conscience start a war with the surface. I suspect it is a war that might not be able to win and I do not want to use the human souls any longer than is needed. Sure I could use them to defeat the humans as a god, but that would only be proving right the first fears humans had of us stealing them for our own power. Our souls are of compassion and kindness and we need to show them the best qualities of that."

"...And if they attack us anyways? If they reject peace? Try to kill us all? If they kill you?"

Asgore sighs at this, knowing that this possibility was one that he would have to prepare for.

"Then you or Sans have permission to use all seven human souls to become the heroes we need to protect monster kind and fight until a peaceful conclusion can be reached in such a case."

"...Right." Undyne said quietly, knowing what would be required in such a grim situation.

Then came Alphys and Mettaton.

"Asgore! You-Your...alive...that means that human..."

"Isn't. Yes." Asgore confirms

Alphys deflates at that.

"That...is too bad...they were just so Determined that well...one would think they could accomplish anything you know? That...they could succeeded in you...making this all better..."

"I know darling! I tried to warn them about you, but apparently I was right and they couldn't face you after all! Oh dear, and after so much trouble we went through to become friends with them..." Mettaton spoke with his electronic voice.

"Mettaton you tried to steal their soul so that you can go to the surface by yourself." Alphys points out.

"If you succeeded, you would've left everyone else down here."

"Oh come now Alphys darling, I'm a celebrity, I bet I could've spun the right media story to convince humanity to release the rest." Mettaton said spreading his hands outwards.

"That wasn't what you were thinking when you were facing the human, I got the tapes to prove it, and they soundly trounced you for attempting such selfish injustice." Alphys pointedly argued.

"Enough, please." Asgore rumbled. "It matters not. I will be releasing us all from the Underground soon and we will all have a second chance regardless. Our actions were one of desperation. We hope to build a better monster society where such desperation isn't needed. Is there anything else you'd like to speak to me about, Alphys?"

Alphys fidgeted nervously, knowing of the monsters in her lab.

"Asgore I...need to talk to you about...a mistake I made..."

"Yes?"

"The determination experiments. On the monsters that fell down well...they are still alive...but..."

Asgore frowned sadly. A 'but' was never a good thing in such situations.

"...Well...shortly after injecting them with Determination, they began to...liquefy and fuse together into these things called...Amalgamates. They're not dangerous but...the monsters that they formed from are still there but...well..they are kind of in torment from their new state...I feel guilty about failing them and I can't keep them locked up in my lab forever, and well they seem immune to all attacks, so I thought that I should at least tell you while I had the chance so at least they could come with us, it would be...failing them even more to leave them down here...I'll accept any punishment for this, your majesty. I have failed your subjects and am not worthy of being your royal scientist."

She hands him the file on the Amalgamates and he reads through, observing all the things Alphys wrote down about the patients before and after they turned into Amalgamates, silently taking it in. Then when he was done he makes his decision.

"Notify all the families of the Amalgamates. They deserve to know, and the Amalgamates deserve to try to reconnect with their loved ones, even if the relationships will be complicated. We'll need to work some unorthodox methods of communication but hopefully they can find happiness among those who have been wondering what had happened to them all this time. Its the best we can do for them. As for you Alphys...you are fired from your position as Royal Scientist. You kept this secret from me when you could've let me know of this earlier and allowed me to rectify this sooner."

"Oh" Alphys said, deflating even more.

"However, you will still be coming along with us to the surface. You deserve a second chance like us all. It is not as if keeping you down here would be a reasonable proposition. Now I must go forth to prepare for my speech." Asgore says, walking away.

"...Thanks Asgore." Alphys says, feeling as if she didn't deserve this.

Meanwhile Sans walks into the room with the Barrier, looking at the Red Soul

"Kid. What are you doing? I was rooting for ya. But now your a soul in a jar. Whats up with that? I know your too Determined to ever allow yourself to be a little doohickey to keep the barrier ajar." He laughs at a little at his pun.

"You usually come right back. I don't remember it, but I can tell. You did this before. Haven't you? I observed you, you did all of this as if you knew what was going to happen, you took care of all their issues as if specifically aiming for it, as if you know how this song-and-dance goes. Your went through my speech about passing with flying colors with a look of curiosity on your face, as if wondering what would happen if you did something."

The Red Soul cannot answer.

"You came through here, wondering if you could spare Asgore by allowing him to kill you instead, didn't you? By losing the fight. Perhaps wondering what would happen if you did. I'm on to you kid, because this looks like your playing with us. Toying with us. I don't like that. Because the kid I know, would come back and stop messing around and get us a happy ending. Instead of one where somebody dies. Yes that includes you. You count as a death. No one likes a dead child. Especially one like you, kid. I know your doing this out of curiosity. So don't go thinking I approve. Just because I'm lazy, doesn't give you the excuse to be. Not all paths are ones to success. So here is my judgment:

F. You get no points for making all the monsters sad in the process. Try again next time but with less humans dying."

Sans takes a shortcut out of the room. The Red Soul remains, not answering.

Asgore clears his throat and speaks to the assembled monsters in front of the palace. Monsters from all across the Underground had gathered to hear, cameras normally reserved for Mettaton and his shows are now trained upon this announcement. Asgore clears his throat and announces:

"Good news, Underground, monsters all. We have enough Souls to pierce the Barrier and free us all from this place!"

There is raucous cheering at this news, the monsters finally glad to see the sun.

"However, this came at a terrible price." Asgore continues and the cheers die down.

"Seven children's souls were sacrificed to make this possible. Seven souls that did not deserve this. I regret that it had to come to this. Now that we have a means to break the Barrier I must confess: I have lied to you all. I spoke out in anger against the humans long ago, and regretted it ever since but kept the belief going so that you may all have hope yourself and no fall down from despair. Now that we can be free, I urge you all: be peaceful! Let us not fight humanity anymore! Hate should not cloud our hearts! Let the war of the past remain past. We should show that we can better than some old grudge, that we can live together with them, rather than apart! Let these seven children be the last that ever have to die to this stupid place and this stupid old hate.

However I ask you that once we get to the surface, and if the humans decide that my crimes are too great to go unpunished, that you do not strike out against them. I have wronged them by getting all these souls to use. If they feel it necessary I will submit to whatever justice they deem necessary for my crimes in the process of breaking the barrier. I would expect and welcome anything suitable for someone as lowly as me. Do not fear, for when the barrier is gone, you will no longer need me as your king. You will have your own lives to live. Your own dreams to pursue. Don't throw it all away for my sake, for as your King my duty is to sacrifice my life and power so that you may be happy. Not vice-versa. There is no way we can win against the humans in a war. Do not go looking for one. Peace and happiness are too valuable to throw away for anger and revenge."

Asgore says somberly.

"Now, let us put this place and our past behind us. Let us go forth to the surface and to the dawn. To a new day where new chances await, a happier life to live."

All the monsters cheer again and he leads them all to the Barrier.

However, when they get there, they see something wrong: Asriel in his powered up form was floating there instead of the souls, smiling.

"What kind of monster are you?" Asgore says in bewilderment

"Don't you you recognize me father? I'm your only son...ASRIEL DREAMURR!" He says complete with dramatic pause and sudden shouting declaration.

"What but...how!?"

"I took the seven souls as Flowey and became this godlike form you see now! My original plan was to absorb all souls in the Underground to play with Chara and get their soul, but now that I absorbed all seven...I realize that Frisk was never Chara..."

"What!? When did you take the seven Souls!?"

"Hours ago, when you left the Barrier room to announce your victory, after Sans came by to lecture it." Asriel replies.

"Anyways, father I still have to go find Chara with my new godlike powers. The real Chara. The one left back at that village so long ago. I'm going to bring them back, and we are going to have so much fun together."

Asriel then blasts the barrier into oblivion with a rainbow beam and flies out, not heeding anyone's words.

"No! Asriel!" Asgore calls out reaching out his hand to his retreating form.

"Well look the bright side, the Barrier is down. We are free!" Toriel says. "Though I am quite confused by these turn of events."

"Problem is, we can't let Asriel get away. He is a god in that state." Sans points out. "Who knows what he is capable of with all seven souls? He might actually be capable of bringing back Chara."

"He could...truly bring back my other son?" Toriel wonders.

"Yes, that would be a good outcome, but I'm concerned about the other things Asriel is capable of. A child with the powers of a god, is not a good recipe." Asgore states. "How did Asriel even come back in the first place? Alphys, is he some sort of weird amalgamate?"

"No...there are no other Amalgamates. The only other experiment I did on Determination was infusing a flower with it from your garden. Somehow it vanished without me knowing."

"Wait...you mean YOU made that flower!? I've been dealing with Floweys resetting for who knows how long! Its been causing me no end of grief with the timelines jumping around."

"Wait, a flower?" Asgore said "Where did this flower come from?"

"Your garden, Asgore...it was the biggest one in the garden..." Alphys.

"Alphys, that flower was there since Asriel died I practically watered since...he...was...buried..."

As gore blinks at this. "You don't think that old monster myth about our dust infusing us into objects is true do you? Could Asriel's dust have fallen on that flower then be reborn as this Flowey using your determination?"

"That is a big leap of logic your making their, sir..." Alphys chided.

"But there has to be an explanation for it." Sans says "and thats as good as one we can get for now, so lets just save the explanations for later and go."

They nod. They have unleashed a out of control god upon the world and they needed to fix this, and so they go out of the gate and out into the sun.

The sun is shining, birds are singing around them as they run through the fields. It is a perfect day to play a game of catch. Yet Asgore feels as if this forever eludes him. The closer he seems to get to freedom and solving it all, the more feels like the sun beats down him like the fires of hell. He had finally achieved the freedom they had all desired, only for an entirely new problem to pop up. All because in his grief he decided to announce this before using them to destroy the Barrier. He didn't think things through. That was always his flaw. He reacted angrily to Chara and Asriel's death so he declared revenge on the human world. He knew Asriel was attacked despite him doing nothing to harm anyone so he kept from entering the human world out of fear. He had always been a leader that led with his heart and not with his head. It made him well-loved, but long-suffering due to his decisions.

No more. It was time to end this. He was going to confront Asriel. He was going to set things aright once and for all. No more dead children. No more godlike powers or tragedies. He was the King of All Monster Kind, and he had a responsibility to fulfill. They come over the hill to find the village that Asriel had come to bury him at so long ago. The village was now in ruins, long-abandoned by time. But Chara's grave still resided in the center, buttercup flowers growing forth from it. Asriel floats above it. As they run towards him, Asriel raises his hand, uttering a single word: "CHARA!" and the ground rumbles as a small child's body rises out of it, one clad in a green striped shirt with straight brown hair and sets it down upon the ground standing up. Thats what everyone thought.

Until Chara's red eyes suddenly shot open.

They all stop to stare in awe at this. Asriel had actually brought the dead back to life in front of them. He was not called a god for nothing. A big smile creeps across Charas face like a jagged scar across flesh. Something was off. Chara stiffly but suddenly turns to Asriel and speaks in a voice soft as a suffocating pillow.

"Why hello Asriel. Thanks for bringing me back. I see you have attained the absolute. You now wield ultimate power, with the highest stats. Excellent."

"Can we play together now, Chara? I want to play with you. Forever!" Asriel says, his old friend finally back.

"Yes. A splendid idea my dear Asriel." Chara replies with silk you could use to choke somebody with. "Lets play a game. Its called the Complete Eradication of Humanity. The rules are we both have one knife and the one who has the highest kill count when all of humanity is dead wins. That is fair, yes?"

Asriel didn't look too sure about that. Asgore decides this was enough and roars.

"CHARA DREAMURR, WHAT MADNESS IS THIS!?" He points at him with his trident.

Toriel flares fire in her palms while saying "Child...please be good. Killing all of humanity is not being good at all! I did not raise you to do this at all!"

Chara suddenly fixes their gaze upon their parents, the smile still woodenly fixed on their face.

"No. I am Chara. The Demon that comes when it is called."

He produces the Real Knife out of nowhere, the blade glowing blood-red, same color as the murderous determination in Chara's eyes.

"And when I am called...people die. I consider you my family, yes. I will not harm a single monster if you allow me this. But I will not hesitate to kill you all if you are in my way. The only peaceful world that can exist is one of monsters and only monsters. Humans are warlike and only through becoming the greatest human and therefore the greatest killer ever, can I spare you all from humanities cruelties."

"No my child!" Toriel shouts out "I will not allow you to do this! Kindness is about sparing everyone! Not just the people you like! If you insist upon this, you will have to go through me!"

"And me!" Undyne steps up, conjuring a spear in her hands.

"And me." Sans steps forward, bones floating around him.

"Human...Chara...you know my stance." Asgore hefts his trident to get ready for battle. "Stop this madness now. Spare humanity. We are already free. The people who did this to Asriel, who did whatever caused you to hate humanity so much, are long dead. The world has changed. There is no need for such measures."

Chara suddenly turns his head to Asriel "And what is your opinion upon this, my brother?"

"...Chara..." Asriel says hesitantly. "They're right. I don't care about eradicating humanity or destroying the world, I just want to play and have fun with you! Can't you just forget your grudge? We don't need to go to war with them! They just didn't understand us, so we need to show them kindness, show them a better way so that they and us can live in peace! Just put down the knife, and we can have fun again, Chara! Like the old days."

Chara's face suddenly twisted into a demonic grotesque version of itself, black blood oozing from every orifice, their voice becoming demonic and distorted.

"Never. Die, all of you."

Chara suddenly leaps at Asriel trying to take him out first with the Real Knife. Asriel draws his Chaos Saber and rushes forward to meet, Asgore rushes forward to try and stop them, but its too late- the two blades meet, the unstoppable force of the Real Knife, the blade that can kill all things, meeting the immovable object of Asriel, the god of all monsters, the immortal unkillable being. The universe cannot handle the paradox of such things meeting and clashing against one another, and thus they all see a light flash from its collision before there is a great explosion that destroys all things, unmaking the entire timeline, all things unraveling from the catastrophe, this glitch in existence, reality essentially crashing from the disaster.

The light fades and all that is left is blackness, with Frisk sitting in front of the "Reset" and "Reload" buttons. Gaster floats alongside them and inquires

"So. Was your curiosity satisfied?"

"I guess. So thats what happens when I die and let Asgore win. Thank you for helping me see that, for some reason that doesn't happen normally when I do that."

"I take it wasn't everything you expected." Gaster commented.

"Yes, I feel as if it could've been longer, and that Flowey being there and grabbing all the souls ruined all the more interesting things that could've happened instead." Frisk complains "Like what if Asgore actually went to the humans and confessed that he killed seven human children? What if he had to deal with the fallout of that? What if he used the souls? How would a trial or something figure out what is just from this situation? How well would the monsters do on the surface without me there to save the day? Yet all we got was Asriel taking all the souls, bringing back Chara and everything being obliterated from the resulting clash!"

"Well yes." Gaster says "Flowey is the wrench in any plan in trying to do such things. He is the reason you must be there. The reason why you can't be lazy. They simply do not have the power to solve this as you do. Some paths simply aren't valid because something screws it up before anything else can get going."

"Typical, even when Asgore is victorious nothing goes right for him." Frisk mutters

"Well? What are you going to do now? You can't stay here forever."

"Sigh. Guess there really is only one good ending. Alright, enough playing around, time to do True Pacifist. All the experimenting with timelines just yield different flavors of pointless dystopia, and I am NOT ever going Genocide, I like the world, all my best flirtations take place there. Speaking of which, you ice cream Gaster? Cause your melting in the palm of my hands and are so sweet."

"That was a bad one." Gaster comments.

"Eh, they can't all be winners, much like this timeline. Oh well."

Frisk says as they press Reload to go spare the Amalgamates.


End file.
